Desperately
by Awkward Annie
Summary: Why me? That was the question Maxwell kept asking himself. After losing his one true love, he must prove to her that love is not always what it appears to be...
1. Default Chapter

All right, everyone, here goes. I'll try to go fast so I can get the story started. First off, My second TFTH story, Cancer's Deadly Grasp, was lost, so I'll have to retype it all. ( Sorry everyone. Next, This is my first actual Hamtaro fic, w/ all the main characters. So, this isn't part of my TFTH series. Finally, *takes deep breath* I don't own the show Hamtaro. Never have, never will. Well, here it is. Enjoy! (  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A bright ray of sun startled a dark, chocolate-colored hamster out of his restless sleep. Groaning, he rolled over. He hated this morning. He hated the sun. He hated this cruel world where everything seemed to be against him. Most of all, he hated the lord that had deprived him of the thing that mattered to him most-his beloved.  
He mentally slapped himself. 'There you go again, Maxwell. Face it, she's gone. Just get over it. She's not coming back, and it's all your fault. You've got no one to blame but yourself.'  
Sighing, he rolled over again. He glanced at the portrait by his bedside. A happy couple beamed from the frame. The girl was a beautiful, green-eyed hamster. Her Sienna-colored fur was bathed in the orange light of a stunning sunset. She looked lovingly at the hamster next to her. That hamster, Maxwell mourned, had once been him. But not anymore. He had lost her. And he still loved her desperately. Tracing the frame with the tip of his finger, Maxwell began to sing.  
  
"Every night it's the same I hear you callin' my name You're lyin' next to me I give into your charms You disappear in my arms I realize it's just a dream, but  
  
Desperately I long to feel your touch But you left me all alone in love  
  
And now I Shake the sleep from my head And try to crawl out of bed Today is just another day I make the coffee for one I turn the radio on Pretend that everything's ok, but  
  
Desperately I long to feel your touch But you left me all alone in love  
  
And now I Know there's no reason to smile It's gonna take me awhile 'Cause I still love you desperately  
  
Desperately I long to feel your touch But you left me all alone in love  
  
And now I Watch the sun goin' down There ain't nobody around I feel a night in the breeze I keep on tellin' myself I don't need nobody else And I can do as I please, but  
  
Desperately I long to feel your touch But you left me all alone in love  
  
And now I Desperately I long to feel your touch But you left me all alone in love  
  
And now Every night it's the same I hear you callin' my name I still love you desperately I still love you I still want you I still love you desperately."  
  
Maxwell shook his head. There was no hope for him. Sandy was gone. And he still loved her. Desperately.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, I know. Not much happened. But I promise it will pick up later. BTW, I LOVE Sandy+Maxwell. But I wasn't going to make a happy, gay story where all the characters were all happy and carefree. That's not a real story. So, don't lose hope, Maxy! (  
  
Tootles,  
  
*Obsidian Dancer* 


	2. Broken hearts

I'm back! All right, the song in the last chappie was by George Strait. He's pretty good, ne? I like country. Anyhoo, I'll quit Yakin and get on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Maxwell got up, racing to the door. Tears streaming down his face, he ran blindly through the city. Nobody seemed to see him in the Saturday morning bustle and bustle. Once again, Maxwell was forgotten. Not knowing or caring where he was going, Maxwell ran.  
  
After his body could take it no longer, he threw himself to the ground. And then he sang. He sang of loss and love, of misery and defeat. To Maxwell, singing was the only way to express his thoughts. But only Sandy knew that. At the thought of her beautiful face looking so sad, angry, and confused, the tears came back. He thought back to Thursday, when everything had seemed so perfect.  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
"Greetings, hams! What's going on?" Maxwell greeted them with a smile. In return, he only got blank stares. The clubhouse went completely quiet. His smile fading, Maxwell shifted nervously. "Did I... Miss something...?" He glanced around at the ham-hams, who only glared silently at him. Finally, Pashmina spoke, although Maxwell could barely hear her.  
  
"Maxwell... How could you?" Pashmina uttered the words so hatefully, he wondered if it had really been her who spoke.  
  
"What? Did I what? What are you talking about?" Maxwell's eyes darted around, begging someone to tell him what on earth was going on. But no one looked him in the eye. Not even his best friend Hamtaro.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Stan exploded. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Stan roared. "YOU BROKE HER HEART, YOU UGLY SLIMEBALL! YOU HEAR ME? SHE TRUSTED YOU, AND YOU JUST BETRAYED HER!"  
  
Taken aback, Maxwell stepped back. As he did, he realized he bumped into a hamster behind him. Turning to apologize, he saw it was Sandy. Completely missing her red face and teary eyes, he said, "Sandy, what's going on? What did I do? Tell me, Sandy! I-" He suddenly stopped, seeing her tears flow down her face.  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know what's going on, Maxwell. I saw you with my own two eyes." She choked over her words. When Maxwell put a comforting hand on her back, Sandy slapped it away. "I saw you with her! You were at Acorn Hill, where you said you were going to meet ME! You were holding hand and was about to..." The last word was lost amidst her sobbing.  
  
In confusion, tears pricked the backs of Maxwell's eyes and threatened to let loose. "But I wasn't with another girl! I wasn't even... Sandy I-."  
  
"Don't even try it, Maxwell," Panda whispered. "Don't even try it."  
  
"What can I do? I swear I wasn't with a girl! The only girl I've ever even considered is you, Sandy," Maxwell protested quietly. "What can I do?"  
  
Boss stood up, his eyes flashing angrily. "You wanna know what ya can do? You can leave, that's what. Liars and cheaters aren't welcome at the clubhouse."  
  
Maxwell glanced around, eyes wide with confusion. "I wasn't with another girl, god darnit! I was-"  
  
"WE ALREADY KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" Boss roared. "NOW GET OUT!"  
  
With the tears now streaming freely down my face, I fled the clubhouse. I fled the hamsters that were once my friends. But most of all, I fled the look on my true love's face. I will never forget it.  
  
~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~  
  
I will accept all types of reviews, but please be fair. Arigato and Sionara everyone.  
  
*Obsidian Dancer* 


	3. Twins and a New Discovery

Hiya, everyone. Sorry to keep ya hangin' like that. I was VERY busy with last minute school stuff. But now that summer's here, I can FINALLY get back to the story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Maxwell sniffed. Feeling sorry for himself was growing very boring-- very quickly. He stood up, his joints creaking. Wondering how long he had been sitting there, Maxwell glanced up at the sky. Dozens of stars winked back at him. Sighing, he found himself wondering if Sandy was seeing those same stars... And thinking the same thing. 'No.' Maxwell thought furiously to himself. 'Of course she's not. She couldn't still love me... Could she?'  
  
While pondering this seemingly impossible question, Maxwell sauntered along. Still gazing up at the night sky, he felt his body slam into something else. Maxwell staggered back, blinking once or twice to clear his blurry vision. He squinted, his keen hamster senses picking up movement in front of him.  
  
"Erm... Hello? Who's there?" Maxwell called nervously. The dark shape pulled itself up with a groan.  
  
"Beg pardon. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm very sorry." Maxwell identified the figure to be a hamster that was his height and an almost uncannily similar build as his. He kush-kushed nervously.  
  
"Me too. I think the cold is making us delirious." Maxwell attempted humor, but his laugh came out hollow.  
  
The other hamster laughed. "Probably." He then seemed to pick up on Maxwell's discomfort. "Hey, something bothering you? Wanna talk about it?" He seemed genuinely concerned, so Maxwell explained the situation to him. The hamster was a very good listener and remained quiet throughout the entire speech, occasionally putting in his two cents with a nod or "how dreadful".  
  
Maxwell found it puzzling that he was explaining his whole life story to a ham that he had just met. But, then again, maybe Maxwell was just desperate or feeling very trusting. Either way, he liked having someone to pour out his problems to.  
  
'Maybe this is what true friendship is after all,' Maxwell pondered to himself.  
  
The ham was quiet for a few moments after Maxwell's speech. All he had to say was, "Interesting." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "How's about we talk more about this over a cup of tea?"  
  
Maxwell nodded agreeably. Out in this kind of cold, tea seemed heavenly. As Maxwell followed him to his den (which consisted of old tires and auto equipment) on the other side of the grocery store where they had met.  
  
The bright light of the entryway caused Maxwell to blink several times. As his new companion turned around, Maxwell gasped in shock. Rubbing his eyes, he wondered if he had seen correctly. Standing before him, was an exact replica of... himself. The other hamster had an equally surprised expression on his face. Never in his life had either of them dreamed of meeting their "twin."  
  
"Oh my god..." Maxwell whispered softly. "How on earth..."  
  
"I'll second that... Wait, I don't even know your name! Mine's Wally." The twin ham stuck out his paw.  
  
"Maxwell," Maxwell replied, grasping his replica's paw, still in shock.  
  
"Well, Maxwell, it seems I have just found my long lost twin," Wally joked.  
  
"It's a possibility... But I was my mother's only child. She was too weak from hunger to have any more," Maxwell explained wearily, gazing at the teapot wistfully.  
  
"Yes... Oh! So sorry, my apologies! I'll be getting that tea right now, " Wally said, bustling to prepare the ingredients.  
  
After letting the tea sit on the stove to be heated, Wally returned to his seat at the table. "Hmmm, so about your girlfriend..."  
  
Maxwell cut in quietly, choking back tears. "Ex-girlfriend," At once, memories came flooding back to Maxwell. When they first met... when they confessed their crushes to one another... when she first kissed him... Maxwell would never forget it.  
  
Flashback  
  
Maxwell closed his eyes briefly, and inhaled the scent of sea, wind and... Sandy. He glanced at the striped hamster on his left, holding his hand. The sunset bounced off her golden coat, giving it a shimmering effect. She really was beautiful. At that moment, Maxwell felt like the luckiest hamster on the face of the earth.  
  
"Thanks so much, Maxy. I had a great time today," she tilted her head slightly to watch him.  
  
"Me too. I can't imagine spending it with anyone else. So thank you too." Maxwell smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Stop, you're making me blush!" She exclaimed shyly, her cheeks rosy pink.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Maxwell inquired softly. Her jade eyes danced and grew moist.  
  
"Maxwell, you're so sweet..." She tilted her chin up. "I really, really, like you, Maxwell. A lot."  
  
His eyes glistened with tears. He replied softly, "And I... love you, Sandy. A lot." He grinned lop-sidedly.  
  
Joyful tears streaming down her face, Sandy wrapped her arms around Maxwell's neck and touched her lips gently to his. Maxwell, pleasantly surprised, returned the favor. For a few blissful moments, they stood like that. When they parted, both were breathless.  
  
"Wow..." Maxwell breathed.  
  
Sandy giggled, her cheeks crimson. "You're a good kisser, Maxy. Did I mention that I love you?"  
  
"Now you did."  
  
"Good. Because I do. A lot.  
  
Maxwell nodded. "And I you."  
  
For the rest of the evening, Neither Maxwell nor Sandy said a word; because neither felt the need.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Maxwell awoke from his daydream with tears streaming down his face. Embarrassed, he swiped at them and willed himself to stop, but to no avail. So he just let them slide down his cheeks to a puddle on the floor.  
  
Wally's eyes were etched with sympathy. "You really love her, don't you?" He asked gently. Maxwell nodded tearfully. He sighed. "I don't know what I'd do if my girlfriend accused me of something like that." He shook his head.  
  
Almost immediately, Maxwell's tears stopped. "You have a girlfriend?" He asked curiously.  
  
Wally nodded. "Yep. Her name's Sidney. Don't know what I'd do without her. In fact, we were just up at Acorn Hill on Thursday. But the annoying thing was, there was this girl-ham who kept spying on us and crying, don't know what for, though."  
  
Maxwell froze. "Wh-what d-did the g-g-girl look like?" He stammered, Hardly daring to believe what he was hearing.  
  
Wally furrowed his brow in thought. "Well, let's see hear... She was golden and white with peculiar stripes on her head. Quite the looker, actually. Wouldn't mind asking her out if I didn't already have a girlfriend. Heheh... Oh, and she had a bow on her tail." He cocked his head. "Why? You know her?"  
  
"YES!!! THAT'S SANDY!!!" Maxwell exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Sandy? Who's Sandy?" He asked, confused.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'WHO'S SANDY'?!? SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU IDIOT!!! C'MON!!!" With that, Maxwell was off like a shot through the door with Wally in tow, the tea completely forgotten.  
  
All for now, and sorry for the slow update. I've been almost too busy for reviews, let alone writing, but I'll try to update more often. Sorry 2 keep y'alls waiting! Ciao!  
  
Obsidian Dancer  
  
Oh, and a huge thank-q to all my reviewers. Couldn't live w/out ya! :: blows kisses:: 


	4. Forgive and Forget

I'm back! Sorry for the slow updates. I don't own Hamtaro. Only Wally.  
  
A hum of voices greeted the two hams as they burst through the door without so much as a knock. The room fell immediately silent.  
  
"Maxwell!" Hamtaro cried, open-mouthed in amazement.  
  
Boss was red-faced with anger. "I thought I banned you for good, scum."  
  
Maxwell winced involuntarily. Suddenly, this wasn't such a good idea. Boss grunted and started toward Maxwell, cracking his knuckles menacingly.  
  
"Boss, control yourself!" Bijou cried desperately, fearing for Maxwell. Boss blushed uncontrollably.  
  
"Uh-uh... um...erm..." He stuttered.  
  
"What are you doing here, Maxwell?" Dexter spoke in a low voice that Maxwell had never heard him use before.  
  
Since Maxwell couldn't seem to find his voice, Wally stepped through the door for the first time. A gasp escaped the hamsters in the room. "Um, I'm Wally. And Maxwell told me about what happened. We are here to clear one thing up: Maxwell did not and will not, ever harm Sandy. We have figured out exactly what happened Thursday, and I think Maxwell has the right to explain himself. Agreed?" The hams reluctantly nodded. When Maxwell didn't take the hint, Wally elbowed him. Maxwell shot him a look, then cleared his throat when he felt tears threatening to break free of his strangle-hold.  
  
"Well, you all know what Sandy saw on Thursday. I'm sure you all believe her, and she's not lying. This was just one HUGE misunderstanding.  
  
"My 'twin,' Wally, we met in the city. I'm not sure where. But I began to get a hunch when he said he had a girlfriend." Maxwell looked around at all the hams to see if they were catching on. To his surprise, he saw a look of hope and understanding beginning to spread across the orange hamster's face. 'Probably because he's the only one willing to believe it,' Maxwell thought sadly. Clearing his throat once more, Maxwell continued.  
  
"Then I hardly dared to believe it when Wally said he and his girlfriend had met at Acorn Hill on Thursday morning, the same time Sandy supposedly saw ME with another girl," Maxwell explained with a twinkle in his eye as he glanced over at Sandy. Her arms were still crossed, but she was staring open-mouthed in shock. "And I knew for sure that Sandy had seen Wally when he said he had seen a pretty girl with stripes spying on them in the bushes. So in conclusion, guys, Sandy saw Wally and his girlfriend and mistook them for me and another girl." Maxwell concluded firmly. He gazed out at his gaping audience. "So... Do you guys forgive me for doing... nothing?" He nervously waited for their reaction.  
  
Suddenly, the whole room was filled with a chorus of "sorry"s and "please forgive us!"  
  
Maxwell was now grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care. He had his friends back. But he had one more mission, and this one would be the hardest.  
  
As Maxwell made his way over to Sandy, who was still in shock, Hamtaro and Bijou approached him, both hugging him tightly.  
  
"I am so very sorry for even considering the idea of you hurting Sandy. And now I feel ashamed," Bijou said, dropping her head dejectedly. Hamtaro patted her back sympathetically.  
  
"It's not your fault, Bijou. We all thought it. Don't cry, please," Hamtaro begged, looking at her worriedly.  
  
"Bijou, you shouldn't blame yourself. I forgive you completely. It was just a misunderstanding, like I said," Maxwell reassured her.  
  
Bijou looked up at Maxwell. "Thank you Maxwell, Hamtaro. You are both so kind." Bijou said, looking over at Hamtaro fondly. He flushed lightly.  
  
"No problem..." He said nervously. Maxwell smiled to himself as he walked over to Sandy. They were definitely going to end up together, Maxwell was sure of it. They were just too young. Maybe... His thoughts were cut off when he stood in front of Sandy. She was absolutely beautiful despite her puffy red eyes and tear-stained fur. It was amazing how she could still take his breath away.  
  
Maxwell spoke first. "Sandy I'm-"  
  
Sandy cut off. "No, Maxwell. Don't say you're sorry. That's my line. Don't steal it." At first he was taken aback. But when he looked up, she was grinning mischievously. Maxwell grinned back. He couldn't help it. Her smiles were contagious.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it. But really, Sandy, I missed you... allot. They say you don't know how much you love something until it's gone. That's true. Don't leave me again, Sandy. Please..." Maxwell trailed off, gazing into her dancing aqua eyes. They were always dancing, he noticed. Even when she was sad or angry, they still stayed alive like a stubborn torch that refused to be put out. That was Sandy, and he would always remember her that way.  
This time, she spoke softly. "The next time I leave you will be when I leave this world. Even then, you won't ever be alone because you'll always have my memories. I love you too much to ever let that happen again. As untrue as this sounds, I trust you, Maxy. I was just...afraid. Everyone has fears, and mine is the fear of knowing that you'll leave me someday. I just didn't want that someday to be so soon. I love you, Maxwell. And I'll never leave you again. Promise." She smiled through her tears and held out her paw.  
  
Grinning, Maxwell replied, "Pinky swear." He brought his little finger to hers. He moved his hand over Sandy's gently caressing her fingers. Maxwell brought his head to hers and, leaning down slightly, kissed her softly. Sandy leaned in, enjoying the moment. She loved the way he kissed her. He was always so gentle a respectful with her, and never did anything she wasn't ready for.  
  
Maxwell pulled his head back, grinning. "We'd better find somewhere else to go if we're gonna do that again," Maxwell said, motioning to the hamsters milling around and chatting amongst themselves.  
  
Sandy smiled slyly at her brother as Maxwell lead her out the door. Stan winked and sighed in mock dejection. His luck with girls rationed to about none.  
  
They walked to Acorn Hill, their paws connecting one to the other. They saw Hamtaro and Bijou sitting on a rock huddled close together. Hamtaro was giving Bijou half of his sunflower seed. She took it smiling. They schmubby-wubbied fondly.  
  
Sandy giggled. Maxwell grinned over at her and said, "It's only a matter of time before those two start dating, if Hamtaro ever figures it out."  
  
"Yeah, totally. Just like us, " She replied, smiling up at him.  
  
Giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head, Maxwell replied softly, "Yes, just like us." At that point, Maxwell couldn't remember a time when he had ever been happier.  
  
End  
  
::gets thrown into a room full of cottonballs::  
  
Me: NOOOOOOO!!! TOO MUCH FLUFF! TOO MUCH FLUFF!!  
  
::man in a suit herds a flock of sheep into the room::  
  
sheep: Baaaaaaaaaaaaa! Me: I hope you have enjoyed this very fluffy chapter. I had an interesting time writing it. Well, 'till next time, peeps! Ciao!  
  
- Obsidian Dancer loggin' out 


End file.
